Hermione Bakes Some Cupcakes
by Lady Doral
Summary: My response to the cupcakes challenge. Harry is awoken in the middle of the night, Hermione is making cupcakes, and something happens that might scar him for life! SSHG R
1. Chapter 1

"Harry Potter, sir!" Dobby squeaked loudly while prodding the sleeping form of the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Hrrmph?" Harry answered, turning over and putting his glasses on. "Dobby? What's going on?"

Dobby was wringing his hands and looking around the dorm. "Dobby is sorry, sir, for waking you, but you must come to the kitchens! Your friend, she's making the other elves very nervous. You must come with Dobby now, sir! She won't let us house elves do anything, and they've taken to drinking butterbeer."

Harry hastily got out of bed and pulled on his slippers before following the house elf down to the kitchens. As they entered, he could clearly see the chaos that had commenced. Empty bottles of butterbeer were everywhere, and the house elves were running around trying to get Hermione to stop. Harry tentatively walked up to the girl who was double-checking a cookbook that she had laid out on the counter.

"Hermione?" he asked as she whipped around.

"Hi, Harry! What are you doing down here?" she asked, wiping a smudge of flour off her cheek.

"Dobby said you were causing havoc down here. What exactly are you doing?"

A buzzer went off, causing her to turn back to the oven as she said, "I'm making cupcakes! I'll be done in a moment."

"Why are you making cupcakes?" he questioned while she set to work frosting the rows of yellow cupcakes with pink icing.

"Harry, will you quit interrogating me. It's getting annoying, and I'm trying to finish this before someone else comes down here. Better yet, eat one if it'll keep your mouth occupied while I finish," she snapped, handing him one.

"Thanks."

It took Hermione only a few moments before she was done icing the cupcakes and had added blue and purple sprinkles shaped like stars on top. Carefully, she laid them out on a plate and cast a few charms on them. She turned to Harry who was now waiting patiently and watching Dobby calm the other house elves.

"I didn't mean to snap at you, Harry," she apologized.

"Ron was right. You are scary sometimes," Harry smiled. "I didn't have a chance to bring the map or invisibility cloak, so we're going to have to be careful going back."

Hermione nodded as she picked up the plate of cupcakes and turned to the house elves. "I'm sorry for everything, and next time I'll warn you all."

They quickly left the kitchens and started up to Gryffindor Tower. The two walked quietly and were only a few feet away from the Fat Lady's portrait when a deep, silky voice stopped them.

"Mister Potter! I shouldn't be surprised to find you out after curfew, but Miss Granger as well? What would the Head of Gryffindor say if she knew?" Snape asked as he walked up behind them.

Hermione quickly handed Harry the plate as they turned to face their dreaded potions master.

"No, professor. We were just-"

Hermione fell to the ground, and seemed to be out cold. Immediately, Professor Snape was kneeling next to her and yelling at Harry to run and get Madam Pomfrey. Unfortunately, Harry was rooted to the spot in shock. As Snape bent his head down to check her heartbeat, Hermione's head lifted up and kissed him. The kiss was brief, but Snape was sent into shock at feeling her lips upon his.

Hermione took advantage of the situation and shoved one of her yellow cupcakes with pink icing and blue and purple star sprinkles in his face. She quickly scrambled to her feet, grabbed Harry, and ran the short distance to the portrait. Hermione yelled the password, shoving the still shocked Harry into the portrait hole before turning back to the professor who had yet to move. She studied the scene for a moment, unable to keep her giggles in. Of all the mean things he'd ever said and done to all the Gryffindors, she had finally gotten him back with a cupcake. Hermione fixed the absurd image of Severus Snape with icing and sprinkles covering his face in her mind.

"Goodnight, Professor!" she yelled before slamming the portrait closed.

* * *

**I know Hermione's OOC, but that's why it's humor! Let me know what you think. I know it says complete, but I'm pretty sure I could continue. That is, of course, if you (the reader) want me to. Let me know!**

**Lady Doral  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Severus Snape was glowering at the mediwizard sitting across from him in the Headmaster's office.

"I do not need your help," he said in a gruff voice.

"I'm sorry, Professor Snape, but your employer seems to think otherwise. Could you please tell me what happened three days ago?" the younger man questioned, his quill poised above a journal.

"Hermione Granger is what happened. The girl should be expelled for assaulting a teacher, but instead I'm subjected to your idiotic questioning," Snape said, annoyance tingeing his words.

"Professor Snape, there's no need to be embarrassed. Everyone has phobias," the mediwizard replied in a soothing voice.

"This is ridiculous! I do NOT have a phobia of them," he hissed.

"What would the 'them' be?"

Snape sent a powerful glare at the man. "You know bloody well what I'm talking about. No doubt you and your co-workers had a good laugh about this when you heard. The foreboding bat of the dungeon was put into a catatonic state for two days because of a bloody cupcake made by that insufferable Gryffindor know-it-all."

The mediwizard bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing at the image that flashed in his mind.

Snape stood and started pacing the room. "They're just unnatural! It should be illegal to make them. The bright colors and sprinkles; It does nothing but give you a complete sugar high. Then there's the cake part. It's too spongy; nothing should be allowed to be that spongy unless it's a bloody sponge!"

The mediwizard scribbled something down in the journal before standing. "Well, Professor Snape, my work here is done. I'll check back with you in a few days, and my final evaluation will be sent to the headmaster within two weeks."

The man moved to the door before spinning around again. "Professor, I have just one more question." He moved closer to Snape, and stood just mere inches away from the man. "Do you think your catatonic state was due to Hermione kissing you than the cupcake being shoved in your face?"

Snape was shocked since he hadn't told anyone about Miss Granger kissing him. The mediwizard took that as an opening and kissed Snape on the lips, further shocking Snape as the mediwizard transformed into one Hermione Granger.

She smiled at him before running for the door. She turned in the doorway and said, "I'm terribly sorry about the cupcake, sir. Have a good day."

Snape watched the girl run out of the room, and sat back down on the couch.

"The audacity of the little witch," he muttered to himself. "What the bloody hell is she thinking? If she wants to play this game, she's completely out of her league."

With that, he stalked back to the dungeons, severely punishing anyone who got in his way. He was quickly forming a plan to make the know-it-all regret ever kissing him. Once he reached his private quarters, he searched his potions books for something that would teach her to respect her elders and not go around kissing her professors. Or, maybe, she _should_ kiss her professor, just not him. He smirked as his plan was falling into place.

* * *

Hermione jumped on the couch in the Gryffindor common room, giggling hysterically. Harry and Ron were staring at her as though she were from a different planet. She immediately plopped down when she had calmed down enough.

"Bloody hell, Hermione! What's gotten into you, lately?" Ron asked.

"I'm not sure, Ron," she replied, trying to catch her breath. "Since Voldemort's dead, I've decided it's time to have fun and enjoy my seventh year."

"What about NEWTs? You're usually barricaded in the library three weeks into school, and not acting like…well, like this," Harry said, gesturing to her.

She smiled at them worrying over her new attitude. "I'm fine, really. I've just learned that life is entirely too short, and you should enjoy it while it lasts. I though you two would know that better than anyone else. Studying is fine and all, but I don't want to look back and see that I've missed out on having fun."

"I never thought I'd hear you ever say that," Ron said.

"Is that why you did what you did to Snape?" Harry questioned.

Hermione shrugged. "A little spontaneity isn't always bad."

Harry started laughing while Ron looked on in complete shock. _Yes,_ Hermione thought, _this year is going to be fun._

* * *

**AN: Wasn't really planning on adding to this story, but thanks to my WONDERFUL reviewers I did! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, especially since I didn't have a clue of what to do next until I was at work today. Yes, Snape is a bit OOC, but it cracked me up to think of him going on a tirade against cupcakes! Also, if anyone has an idea for some original pranks, I'll be glad to incorporate them into my story!**

**BIG thank you's go out to: GreenEyedRedHead1994, angelous369, notwritten, CeliaEquus, David Boreanaz's wife247, soulspirit18, and HRInuyashaFan16! And a SPECIAL thank you to JustAnotherJessica (whom I annoy constantly about my stories) for offering me cookies even though I know she's lying and won't really send me any. Then again, I don't want 5-day old postal cookies, so I guess it's a good thing. ^_^**

**Reviews make me happy, so please review! ~LadyDoral~**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN pt.1~ Terribly sorry for the delay. This chapter is a bit more serious than the last two. I just can't seem to shake off this weird mood I'm in, so it's translated into this. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Hermione knew her behavior lately had been irrational, and a little unsettling to her friends, but it was her way of attempting to keep from falling into the pit of darkness that breathed down her neck. On nights she was able to catch a few minutes' rest she was thrown into nightmares. The most prominent of her nightmares were of Bellatrix Lestrange torturing her, and hid the evidence of her sleeplessness with glamour charms.

No longer could she hide behind stacks of books and escape reality like before. Instead, she took to exploring the castle during the night, reveling in the solitude and comfort of the building that had been her home for many years. On this night her feet guided her to an unused corridor that ended at a set of stairs. Slowly, she ascended the stone stairs and found herself atop a tower on the south-eastern section of the building. Hermione gazed up at the clear dark sky that was illuminated by the full moon.

A soft sigh escaped her lips as her thoughts wandered over her friends and how happy they seemed to be since the threat of Voldemort was gone. Harry and Ginny were back together, and Ron was tentatively trying to win her own affections. He didn't understand that she was different. She wasn't that same girl after they'd been held captive at Malfoy Manor.

"Miss Granger, what a surprise," a silky drawl said.

Hermione snapped out of her thoughts, and spun around with her wand in front of her. She staggered back a few steps until she bumped against the metal railing. It took her a moment before it registered in her mind at whom she was pointing her wand at.

She lowered her wand and replied in a measured tone, "Yes it is, Professor Snape."

"What are you doing up here in the middle of the night?" he questioned, taking a step towards her.

"I would think it'd be obvious why I'm out here in the middle of the night, Snape," she coldly replied, turning her back on him to gaze at the night sky once more.

Immediately, he was behind her and grabbed her wrist, spinning her around to face him. She glared at him as his other hand took possession of her right wrist. He glared back, but she kept herself from flinching under his harsh gaze. In the back of her mind, she noted that while his grasp on her wrists was tight, it wasn't painful in the slightest bit.

Snape lowered his head, bringing it to within a few inches of her own while he sneered, "Need I remind you Miss Granger, that while you _are _of age you are still a student here, and I will not tolerate your insolence."

"Please excuse my rudeness, then, Professor," she replied in a flat voice. "Now, if you don't mind, I would like to get back to my room since you have pointed out that it is the middle of the night and I have classes in the morning."

She tried to pry her wrists out of his iron-tight hold, but he made no move to release her. Instead, his black eyes locked with her brown ones, as though searching for something. Her gaze held nothing but pure defiance for the situation she was in. Snape slowly brought his hands up to her shoulders, still holding her in place. Hermione's heart started beating erratically as his hands set off electrical jolts through her arms.

"Remove the glamour, Hermione," he ordered.

Slowly, she shakily raised her wand to her face and canceled the charm. Her eyes held dark rings, giving her face a haggard look. Snape gently cupped her chin in the palm of his hand, which shot a thrilling jolt straight to her stomach, and tilted her head back to get a better look at the few scars and the bags under her eyes.

"When was the last time you had a decent night's sleep?"

"A year or so," she replied in a small voice, trying to calm her nerves.

"That is unacceptable," he stated. "Why don't you go to Madam Pomfrey for a bottle of dreamless sleep?"

"I…I didn't think about it," she said as they locked eyes once more.

Without thinking, Hermione leaned in and brushed her lips over his. He stood in shock for a moment before pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. They stood there completely lost in each other for a few minutes before he came to his senses and pushed himself away from her. They were both flushed and gasping for air as he walked to the other side.

Hermione shivered at the coldness that came from the loss of his warm body pressed against hers, but her eyes were still glazed over from desire. He met her eyes swiftly before turning his back to her and staring out at the sky.

"I suggest you go back to your rooms before someone else catches you out at this time," he said, not turning around.

She stared at him for a moment, feeling tears pricking the back of her eyes.

"Goodnight, Severus," she whispered before running down the stairs.

Severus listened to her fading footsteps, gripping the railing until he knew she was gone. He hung his head as he tried to work out what had just occurred.

"Goodnight, Hermione," he said as he left the tower to return to his own quarters.

* * *

**AN pt2~ So, yeah. I have no idea as to what I was trying to achieve with this chapter, but I'm hoping my muse will come back around with something a bit better for the next one. I am always up for suggestions from you, since I live to please you all. SO if there's anything that YOU want to see in this, feel free to email me on here! A big thanks to my reviewers and everyone who has this story on their fav's and alerts lists.  
**

**Also, Golden Years is NOT abandoned. I have quite a few chapters written out, but haven't had the time or patience to type it up. Never fear, the next chapter will be up by this time next week. I promise!**

**Remember to Read and Review!  
**


End file.
